Seorang Anak yang Merindukan Ibu
by Zhang Fei
Summary: Tetsuya bukan anak nakal, Tetsuya bukan anak bermasalah, tapi kenapa Seijuurou selalu mendapatkan masalah yang berasal dari anak itu? Apa yang sebenarnya Tetsuya lakukan?


_Tiga tahun yang lalu, kecelakaan telah merenggut orang yang kukasihi, sering aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana keadaan istriku sekarang di alam surgawi, baik-baik sajakah? Dia pasti sangat sedih karena sudah meninggalkan sorang suami yang tidak mampu mengurus rumah dan seorang anak yang masih begitu kecil. Begitulah yang kurasakan,karena selama ini aku merasa bahwa aku telah gagal, tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan jasmani dan rohani anakku, dan gagal untuk menjadi ayah dan ibu untuk anakku._

_._

_._

_._

Ketika seorang ibu meninggal, sang ayahlah yang menjadi tempat bersandar anak-anaknya. Tapi terkadang, ayah tak sepeka ibu. Ayah tidak selalu mengerti apa yang kita lakukan, ayah mungkin akan marah kalau kita melakukan sesuatu yang aneh di matanya. Walaupun kau tau dia menyayangimu, tetap saja kau akan merindukan sosok ibumu yang selalu mengerti dirimu. Walaupun ayah terlah menjadi ayah dan ibu yang baik bagimu, tetap saja sosok ibu takkan hilang dari hatimu. Tak ada siapapun, bahkan ayah, yang bisa membuatmu melupakan ibu.

Dan ini adalah kisah tentang seorang anak yang merindukan ibunya.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. I own this story.

Title: Seorang Anak yang Merindukan Ibu

Rate: K+

Character: Father!Akashi and Son!Kuroko

Warning: Typo betebaran, ide nyempil gitu aja jadi ngetiknya pun ngebut, feelnya (mungkin) ga dapat, serba absurd lah pokoknya.

.

.

.

Suka? Silahkan Review ^v^

Suka tapi ga mau review? Fav aja :D

Ga suka tapi mau review? Jangan flame ya ^^

All readers and silent readers are welcomed here.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

* * *

Sinar matahari menerangi seisi ruangan. Seijuurou berguling di ranjang, tangannya meraba tempat tidur yang kosong sebelum teringat sesuatu.

Oh iya, istrinya kan sudah meninggal.

Kedua iris rubi itu meredup, Seijuurou menunduk sejenak. Sudah tiga tahun Satsuki meninggal karena kecelakaan, namun Seijuurou masih belum terbiasa, tepatnya, belum rela. Rasa sakit di hatinya masih belum hilang walaupun Satsuki sudah memaafkan orang yang menabraknya.

Seijuurou melirik jam dinding. Ah, hari ini dia ada meeting dengan atasannya, Seijuurou segera bangun dan bersiap-siap, dia harus bergegas.

Ketika memasang dasi, lagi-lagi Seijuurou termenung. Biasanya, Satsuki selalu memasangkan dasi padanya setiap kali hendak berangkat kerja, sekarang, dia harus melakukannya sendiri. Sekali lagi, dia belum terbiasa.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan diri, Seijuurou beranjak keluar dari kamar. Sedikit iseng, Seijuurou mendekati sebuah kamar dan membukanya.

Anak tunggalnya, Tetsuya, yang masih berusia enam tahun, masih tertidur pulas sambil mengulum jempol kanannya. Melihat hal itu, Seijuurou tersenyum tipis, ditariknya selimut hingga ke bahu Tetsuya. Jempol yang terhisap dikeringkan dengan sapu tangannya,

"Papa…" Igau Tetsuya sebelum berguling terlentang.

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, dikecupnya kening Tetsuya yang putih. Mumpung hari libur, Seijuurou akan membiarkan Tetsuya tidur lebih lama.

Keluar dari kamar, Seijuurou berjalan ke dapur. Dilihatnya sisa nasi yang ada di rice cooker.

"Tinggal sedikit." Gumamnya. Seijuurou memutuskan untuk menggoreng telur untuk makan siang Tetsuya.

Setelah selesai memasak, Seijuurou bersiap untuk berangkat. Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya, Seijuurou pergi ke rumah tetangganya, Aomine Daiki. Jangan pikir dia kejam, Tetsuya memegang satu kunci, jadi Seijuurou tidak mengunci anaknya. Tetsuya bisa membukanya kapan saja.

"Yo, Akashi," Sapa Daiki.

"Yo," balas Seijuurou sembari menyerahkan kunci rumahnya. Aomine Daiki sudah sering dia titipi kunci, jadi Seijuurou sudah percaya padanya. Kadang-kadang, Daiki menyuruh Taiga, putranya yang berusia 11 tahun, untuk menemani Tetsuya di rumah.

"Ojisan, Tetsu udah bangun?" Tanya Taiga sambil mengucek matanya, sepertinya dia baru bangun.

"Kurasa belum." Jawab Seijuurou.

"Lagian kamu ini," Daiki mencubit pipi Taiga gemas, "mandi aja belum, sudah mau pergi."

"I-Itte yo baka!" Seru Taiga, "Tanganmu itu tangan apa sih, yah? Tangan kerbau ya?!" Tanyanya.

"Memangnya kerbau punya tangan?" Tanya Daiki.

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, "Aku permisi dulu," Ucapnya sembari berlalu.

"Oh, oke." Balas Daiki sembari mengacak-acak rambut Taiga yang masih marah-marah.

* * *

Tetsuya terbangun ketika mendengar suara pintu rumahnya diketuk dengan berisik.

"Tetsu! Apa kau sudah bangun?!" Tanya (atau teriak?) Taiga dari luar.

Tetsuya segera turun dari ranjang dan membuka pintu, "Taiga-nii, ohaou." Sapanya sambil menguap.

"Yang benar itu ohayou, bukan ohaou, makanya ngomong jangan sambil menguap," Taiga mencubit kedua pipi Tetsuya gemas.

"Ittai~" Gumam Tetsuya, ditatapnya Taiga dari kaki hingga ujung rambut, "Taiga-nii kesini ngga mandi?"

"Belum, hehehe." Taiga nyengir, "Aku takut Tetsu udah bangun duluan, jadi aku kesini."

"Tetsuya tadi masih tidur kok." Kata Tetsuya, "Mandi dulu gih."

"Ayahku lagi pergi sama ibu, gara-gara ga mau mandi, aku jadi ga bisa ikut dan disuruh kesini, rumahku dikunci." Jawab Taiga, tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang melekat di kepalanya.

"Tetsu, mandi bareng yuk." Ajak Taiga.

"Eh? Tapi Taiga-nii kan ga bawa baju." Celetuk Tetsuya.

"Kau lupa ya? Aku kan udah sering numpang mandi disini, pasti bajuku juga ada disini dong." Jawab Taiga (yang tumben-tumbenan pinter).

"Ano…"

"Tenang saja, tak apa-apa kok," Bujuk Taiga, "Mau kan?"

Senyum kecil terlukis di wajah polos Tetsuya, "Un."

* * *

"Taigaaaa, ayah dan ibu pulang." Daiki membuka pintu rumah Akashi Seijuurou.

"Lho? Mana Taigacchi?" Tanya Aomine Ryouta, istrinya.

"Aku suruh dia kesini kok, kemana dia?" Gumam Daiki sembari memasuki rumah itu.

"Ung…Taiga…ni…"

Mendadak pasutri (pasangan suami istri) ini membeku, suara apa yang berasal dari kamar mandi di sebelah mereka?

"Tahan sedikit Tetsu, ini memang agak sakit." Terdengar suara Taiga.

Aomine menggigit kepala Ryouta, apa yang anaknya lakukan?! Apa ini efek karena keseringan melihat orangtuanya melakukan 'itu' di berbagai tempat (mulai dari kamar hingga taman belakang, yang setelah itu kapok nganu di taman belakang gara-gara ada cacing tanah) dan berbagai waktu (dari subuh sampai subuh, nonstop)?

"Akh! Ahn…hiks…sakit…"

"Cih, sempit sekali disini."

Giliran Ryouta yang panik, ngapain anaknya melakukan itu sedini ini?! Dengan anak Akashi Seijuurou si titisan iblis?! Ryouta tak mau anaknya mati muda.

"Tetsu, aku akan keluarkan."

"AKH!"

Tak tahan lagi, Daiki dan Ryouta langsung mendobrak pintu kamar mandi, "Taiga/Taigacchi apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Taiga terduduk di lantai kamar mandi dengan Tetsuya menyandar di tubuhnya sambil meniup-niup jari telunjuknya yang memerah. Wajah Tetsuya merah, dan air mana menggenangi matanya.

"Taiga, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Daiki.

"Kenapa kau marah? Tadi tuh jari Tetsu nyangkut di keranjang baju, mana lubangnya kecil dan sempit lagi." Jawab Taiga sambil menunjuk benda laknat yang sudah membuat orangtuanya berpikir negatif.

Seketika kedua orangtua itu speechless, benar kata Taiga, lubang di keranjang itu sangat sempit, kira-kira hanya jari bayi berusia 2 tahun yang bisa masuk dan keluar dengan mulus.

"Makanya, jangan sering-sering 'begitu', jadi pikiran kotor kan?" Ledek Taiga.

Daiki dan Ryouta hanya bisa tersipu malu. Mereka sudah menyadari kesalahan di otak mereka.

Tetsuya menarik lengan kaos Taiga, "Taiga-nii, pikiran kotor apa?"

Ah, ada satu jiwa yang masih polos disini.

* * *

"Tadaima~"

Seijuurou melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah. Lelah, dia sangat lelah, peran ganda yang dimainkannya benar-benar menguras tenaga. Seijuurou berjalan masuk ke ruang tengah dan melirik jam dinding, jam 10?! Pantas saja dia kelelahan.

"Ah, Okaeri, Tou-san."

Seijuurou menoleh. Di tengah ruangan itu, Tetsuya sedang asyik memasang lego. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah Seijuurou ketika Tetsuya meninggalkan mainannya dan menyongsong dirinya sambil tertawa lebar.

"Tetsuya kok belum tidur?" Tanya Seijuurou sambil memeluk Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya nunggu papa," Jawab Tetsuya.

Seijuurou mencium kening Tetsuya dan langsung berjalan ke kamarnya, melewatkan makan malam, Tetsuya pun kembali asyik dengan lego yang sedang disusunnya. Begitu tiba di kamar, Seijuurou melemparkan tas kantornya ke sembarang arah sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Meeting hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, apalagi dengan pemimpin yag _bolot_, selalu berputar-putar di satu point saja, point lain diabaikan.

Namun, ketika Seijuurou langsung berbaring di tempat tidur dan memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak, ingin melepaskan kepenatan, tiba-tiba dia merasa ada sesuatu yang pecah dan tumpah seperti cairan hangat. Tunggu, dia tidak ngompol atau mimpi basah kan tadi pagi? Dengan curiga, Seijuurou menyibak selimut.

Disanalah sumber 'masalah'nya, sebuah mangkuk yang pecah dengan mie instan yang berantakan di seprai dan selimut.

Seijuurou marah besar. Gantungan pakaian yang tergantung di lemari tergenggam erat di tangan, berayun-ayun ketika Seijuurou berjalan ke tempat dimana Tetsuya sedang gembira bermain. Tentu saja Tetsuya bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan sang ayah (yang bahkan dapat terdeteksi dalam radius 500 meter).

"Ah, papa-"

**PRANGG.**

Tetsuya terbelalak menyaksikan robot lego mahakaryanya hancur berkeping-keping karena ditendang ayahnya, hilang sudah hasil kerja kerasnya selama seharian ini. Belum habis rasa terkejutnya, Seijuurou sudah menariknya berdiri dan memukuli pantatnya.

"Aduh!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Bentak Seijuurou tanpa mempedulikan tangisan Tetsuya, "Kenapa kau meletakkan mie instan di bawah selimut, hah?!"

Tetsuya menangis. Dia tidak seperti anak-anak kebanyakan, yang ketika dipukul akan merengek minta ampun, berharap orangtuanya akan mengasihaninya dan menghentikan pukulan di pantatnya. Tetsuya hanya menangis, sedikitpun dia tak meminta belas kasihan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!" Tanya Seijuurou keras.

Tetsuya berbaring di lantai, sebelah tangan memegang pantatnya yang masih sakit, sebelah lagi menghapus airmatanya. Tetsuya mengangkat kepala, menatap Seijuurou dan menjawab dengan jujur,

"Papa, tadi Tetsuya lapar, tapi tidak ada sisa nasi lagi. Papa juga belum pulang, jadi Tetsuya mau masak mie. Tetsuya ingat, papa pernah bilang Tetsuya tidak boleh menyentuh atau menggunakan kompor gas tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa, Jadi Tetsuya menyalakan mesin air minum dan menggunakan air panas untuk memasak dua mie. Satu untuk papa dan satu lagi untuk Tetsuya. Tetsuya takut mienya dingin sebelum papa pulang, jadi Tetsuya menyimpannya di bawah selimut supaya tetap hangat sampai papa pulang. Tapi Tetsuya lupa untuk mengingatkan papa karena keasyikan bermain, Tetsuya minta maaf, papa… "

Seketika, air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Seijuurou, karena Seijuurou tak ingin Tetsuya melihat ayahnya menangis, maka Seijuurou berlari ke kamar mandi dan menangis dibawah guyuran shower untuk mendinginkan kepala sekaligus meredam suaranya.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" bisiknya sambil menempelkan dahi ke dinding, "Tetsuya hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu untukku, tapi aku malah memukulinya."

Sekelebat memori terekam di kepalanya, ketika Tetsuya berusaha untuk membuatkan susu untuk Satsuki, namun berujung membuat dapur berantakan, Satsuki tidak marah, dia justru berterima kasih pada Tetsuya yang hampir menangis, meminum susunya, dan setelah menidurkan Tetsuya, Satsuki mulai membereskan kekacauan di dapur. Ketika Seijuurou bertanya, Satsuki hanya menjawab sambil tersenyum,

"_Tetsu-kun hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu untukku, dia masih berusia dua tahun dan dia tak mengerti, tapi dia telah berusaha. Kekacauan ini tidak pernah ada dalam rencana polosnya, ini ketidaksengajaan. Walaupun susu yang dia buat kurang manis dan tidak seenak saat aku membuatnya sendiri, aku tetap menghargai usahanya dan dia telah membuatku bangga."_

Entah berapa lama sudah Seijuurou menangis, akhirnya dia mematikan shower dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Ketika kembali ke ruang tengah, dilihatnya Tetsuya tengah membereskan semua mainannya sambil menangis sesegukan. Seijuurou bisa melihat sinar kekecewaan di mata putranya, tentu saja, dia bukan hanya memukul, dia juga menghancurkan hasil karya anaknya.

Seijuurou menghampiri Tetsuya dan mendekapnya, Tetsuya terkejut ketika sang ayah tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya, langsung memeluknya pula.

"Papa?"

"Maafkan papa, Tetsuya," bisik Seijuurou,"Terima kasih karena telah membuatkan makanan untuk papa, maafkan papa."

"Memangnya papa salah apa?" Tanya Tetsuya.

Seijuurou terdiam. Tangannya yang sedang mengoleskan salep ke pantat Tetsuya yang membiru akibat dipukuli mendadak berhenti.

"Tetsuya, tadi papa memukulmu, kau lupa?" tanya Seijuurou.

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Papa ngga salah kok, Tetsuya yang salah, Tetsuya ngga kasih tau papa kalau ada mie disana, hukuman tadi adalah konsekuensi yang harus Tetsuya terima."

Entah harus merasa bangga atau merasa bersalah, Seijuurou menepuk kepala Tetsuya lembut, "Sudah malam, cuci kaki dan tanganmu lalu tidurlah. Papa akan membereskan semua kekacauan ini."

Tetsuya menurut. Seijuurou menatap punggung putranya yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan kembali menatap tumpukan lego di lututnya. Seijuurou termenung, membayangkan reaksi Satsuki seandainya dia melihat hal ini.

"Papa,"

Suara lembut itu berhasil menyadarkannya dari pikirannya. Seijuurou berbalik, Tetsuya berdiri di belakangnya, dengan piyama yang belum terkancing dan celana yang tidak terpakai dengan benar.

"Astaga, Tetsuya," Kekeh Seijuurou. Dihampirinya putra tunggalnya itu dan membetulkan pakaiannya,

"Papa, tak usah khawatirkan lego nya." Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya kaget, namun bocah itu hanya tersenyum, "Aku bisa menyusunnya lagi, kok."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Tetsuya mengecup pipi sang ayah dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Seijuurou sempat melihat Tetsuya mengaduh pelan sambil mengusap pantatnya. Seijuurou berjalan menuju kamarnya, hendak membereskan kekacauan yang ada.

Sambil membereskan kekacauan, Seijuurou mengenang masa-masa bahagianya. Selalu ada Satsuki yang dapat mendamaikan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou, selalu ada Satsuki yang selalu mengurus Tetsuya selama dia bekerja. Seijuurou merindukan Satsuki, wanita yang telah melahirkan anaknya.

Setelah selesai mengganti seprai dan selimut, Seijuurou turun ke kamar mandi untuk membuang seprai dan selimut yang kotor ke mesin cuci, mungkin Seijuurou akan mencuci keduanya besok, dia sudah terlalu lelah malam ini, jadi dia langsung kembali ke kamar tanpa mengoperasikan mesin cuci.

"Hiks…"

Langkahnya terhenti. Seijuurou menajamkan pendengarannya, suara itu berasal dari kamar Tetsuya, apa lukanya masih sesakit itu? Bukankah Seijuurou telah memberikan obat pada lukanya?

Kalah akan rasa khawatir, Seijuurou membuka pintu kamar Tetsuya.

Tetsuya duduk di ranjangnya. Tubuh mungilnya berguncang pelan dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Tetsuya masih menangis, Seijuurou terkejut mengetahui penyebabnya, bukan karena rasa sakit di pantatnya, tapi karena anak itu sedang menatap foto ibunya.

"Mama…hiks…mama…"

Seijuurou diam-diam menutup pintu, menempelkan dahi ke permukaan kayu yang halus itu, "Tetsuya, belum tidur?"

Isakan itu terhenti, "Tetsuya udah mau tidur kok." Sahutnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam, Tetsuya."

"Selamat malam, papa."

* * *

~Beberapa bulan kemudian~

Tetsuya yang hampir lulus dari TK melangkah masuk rumah dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri," balas Seijuurou, "Kau tampaknya semangat sekali, ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Papa, di sekolahku, kami sudah mulai diajarkan untuk membaca dan menulis! Mulai hari ini, aku akan rajin belajar, biar aku tidak kalah dari teman-teman bbaru di sekolah dasar dan bisa mengerjakan tes masuk dengan lancar!" Tetsuya mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Tapi masuk sekolah dasar kan tidak pakai tes masuk, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya langsung membeku dan memalingkan wajah karena malu.

"Tapi Tetsuya sudah makin hebat ya," Seijuurou mengacak-acak surai biru muda Tetsuya, "Boleh saja kalau mau belajar, tapi kau harus keluar untuk mandi dan makan, oke?"

"Oke!" Jawab Tetsuya, bocah itu langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Diam-diam, Seijuurou mengintip ke kamar Tetsuya, dilihatnya Tetsuya meletakkan tasnya diatas meja belajar, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Kesempatan ini digunakannya untuk masuk dan bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidur Tetsuya.

Tetsuya keluar dari kamar mandi tepat setelah kakinya masuk ke kolong ranjang. Seijuurou mengintip, Tetsuya berjalan ke meja belajarnya setelah mengganti baju, dan segera mengeluarkan buku-buku dari tasnya dan mulai menulis. Sejuknya AC tidak membuatnya mengantuk, justru semakin segar.

Seijuurou tersenyum melihat keseriusan di mata Tetsuya. Tampaknya dia benar-benar berusaha untuk menguasai apa yang dipelajarinya hari ini. Dia yakin, jika Satsuki masih ada dan melihatnya ia akan merasa bangga, dan tentu saja, Tetsuya membuatnya bangga juga. Seijuurou tak beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya, dia memutuskan untuk mengawasi Tetsuya sampai selesai.

* * *

Satu tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan selama setahun itu, Seijuurou terus berusaha untuk lebih memperhatikan Tetsuya dengan memberikan kasih sayang seorang ayah dan juga kasih sayang seorang ibu, serta memperhatikan semua kebutuhannya. Tanpa terasa, Tetsuya sudah berumur tujuh tahun, dan dia sudah masuk sekolah dasar. Untungnya, kejadian waktu itu tidak meninggalkan kenangan buruk di memorinya dan Tetsuya tumbuh besar dengan sehat.

Telepon genggamnya berdering. Seijuurou membuka flip ponselnya, dari wali kelas Tetsuya, Aida Riko.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"_Ah, moshi-moshi, apa anda Akashi Seijuurou?"_ Tanya Riko dari seberang sana.

"Ya, saya sendiri, ada apa?"

"_Tetsuya-kun absen hari ini."_

"Mana mungkin? Aku sendiri melihatnya berangkat ke sekolah tadi pagi."

"_Saya juga tidak tahu. Harap bapak menasehati Tetsuya-kun untuk tidak bolos lagi."_

"Saya mengerti, terima kasih."

Seijuurou mengernyitkan dahi. Diambilnya kunci mobil dan segera pulang. Tidak biasanya Tetsuya membolos, apa ada masalah di sekolah? Seijuurou harap Tetsuya bisa menjelaskan alasannya.

Begitu tiba di rumah, Seijuurou segera menuju kamar Tetsuya, dibukanya pintu, namun Tetsuya tak ada disana. Seijuurou semakin bingung. Seluruh rumah sudah ditelusurinya, namun Tetsuya tak ada dimanapun. Bahkan dia tak ada di rumah Daiki.

"Tetsuya!" Seru Seijuurou. Kedua kakinya melangkah mengitari kompleks perumahan, dia yakin Tetsuya tidak pergi jauh dari kompleks ini. Seijuurou terus mencari, dan sekitar 30 menit kemudian, akhirnya dia menemukan Tetsuya, di sebuah toko alat tulis, sedang bermain komputer game dengan gembira.

Darahnya mendidih, dengan penuh kemarahan Seijuurou mendekati Tetsuya, "Te…tsu…ya…"

Bocah itu tersentak kaget dan menoleh, terkejut melihat ayahnya ada disini, "P-Papa…"

Dengan penuh kemarahan, Seijuurou menarik Tetsuya pulang. Tetsuya tidak memberontak, dia tidak mencoba untuk melarikan diri, Tetsuya tampak pasrah ketika Seijuurou melemparkan tubuhnya ke lantai dan menghujaninya dengan pukulan rotan.

"Kenapa kamu bolos, hah?!" Tanya Seijuurou penuh kemarahan, "Papa malu karena gurumu tiba-tiba menelpon dan memberitahu papa kalau kamu bolos. Kenapa, hah?! Papa menyekolahkanmu bukan untuk membolos, tau?!"

Seperti tahun lalu, Tetsuya kecil hanya terisak dalam diam, menunggu Seijuurou berhenti memukulinya, "Aku minta maaf, papa."

Seijuurou menghentikan pukulannya, kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih menangis. Ditutupnya pintu rumah dengan keras dan dikuncinya.

"Eh, paman. Apa kabar?"

Seijuurou berbalik dan menatap Ogiwara Shigehiro, sahabat Tetsuya, sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah bersama ibunya.

"Halo, Shigehiro. Kalian belajar apa tadi di sekolah? Apa ada PR?" Tanya Seijuurou lembut.

Shigehiro menelengkan kepalanya, "Lho, Tetsuya tidak memberitahu paman ya?"

"Memberitahuku apa?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"Hari ini murid-murid tidak belajar," Jawab ibu Shigehiro, Hiromi, "Hari ini sekolah menyelenggarakan acara pertunjukan bakat. Tadi Tetsuya-kun memberitahuku dengan wajah muram, dia bilang dia mau pulang, karena yang diundang ke acara itu adalah siswa dengan ibu mereka, dan Tetsuya-kun sudah tidak punya ibu."

Seketika Seijuurou membatu, lagi-lagi dia termakan emosi, kenapa dia tidak menanyakan alasan Tetsuya terlebih dahulu?

"Begitu ya? Terima kasih infonya, Hiromi-san." Seijuurou berbalik dan kembali ke rumahnya, bergegas ke kamar Tetsuya dan memeluk putranya yang sudah tertidur di tempatnya dipukul tadi karena kelelahan menangis.

"Maaf, Tetsuya, maaf, papa tidak tau hal itu," Isaknya. Tubuh mungil itu dibawanya ke kamar, Seijuurou mengganti seragam Tetsuya dengan pakaian santai, diselimutinya tubuh mungil itu, kemudian Seijuurou duduk di samping tempat tidur, merenungkan perbuatannya.

"Papa…"

Seijuurou mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Tetsuya yang masih tertidur, masih ada air mata yang mengintip dari kelopak mata yang tertutup itu.

"Papa, aku minta maaf, aku sayang papa…" igaunya.

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir di pipi Tetsuya dan dikecupnya kening Tetsuya, "Papa juga minta maaf, Tetsuya," bisiknya dengan air mata mengalir, "papa juga sayang kamu, Tetsuya."

* * *

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat, satu tahun telah berlalu. Tapi, lagi-lagi Tetsuya membuat masalah.

Seijuurou sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaan di hari-hari terakhir kerjanya ketika kantor pos menelponnya secara tiba-tiba. Karena pengiriman surat sedang mengalami puncaknya, tukang pos juga sedang sibuk-sibuknya, suasana hati mereka pun jadi kurang bagus. Seijuurou lupa bagaimana isi percakapan mereka, tapi yang diingatnya, mereka menelponnya sambil marah-marah, dan memberitahunya bahwa anaknya telah mengirim beberapa surat tanpa alamat.

Walaupun Seijuurou sudah berjanji untuk tidak pernah memukul anaknya lagi, Seijuurou tetap tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memukulnya lagi, karena Seijuurou merasa bahwa Tetsuya benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Tapi sekali lagi, seperti sebelumnya, Tetsuya sama sekali tidak berontak, dia hanya berdiam diri, membiarkan tubuhnya dicium rotan tanpa berusaha menghindar atau menangkis.

"Maaf, papa." Tidak ada tambahan satu kata pun untuk menjelaskan alasannya melakukan itu. Tetsuya hanya duduk di tempatnya dan menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan ayahnya.

Seijuurou menggeram pelan, masih dengan darah yang mendidih, dia pergi ke kantor pos untuk mengambil surat-surat itu.

* * *

Begitu tiba di kantor pos, Seijuurou langsung mendekati seorang tukang pos yang sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang. Sambil menggerutu, pria itu menyerahkan empat surat kepadanya.

"Hey, pak, kalau kau memang tak bisa mendidik anak lebih baik kau titipkan dia di panti-"

Sebuah gunting melayang, menggores pipi si tukang pos gembul, dan menancap tepat di dinding dibelakangnya. Tukang pos itu gemetar ketakutan.

"Sebaiknya kau diam, atau kupatahkan tulang lehermu." Desis Seijuurou, meninggalkan tukang pos yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

* * *

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, Seijuurou masuk ke rumah dan membanting pintu. Dilihatnya Tetsuya masih berada di tempatnya, tidak bergerak sedikitpun sejak Seijuurou pergi 20 menit yang lalu. Dalam kemarahan, Seijuurou mencekik leher Tetsuya dan mendorongnya ke dinding.

Tetsuya terbatuk, tangannya mencengkeram tangan sang ayah yang lebih besar darinya, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Namun apa daya, dia hanya seorang anak kecil berusia delapan tahun, dia takkan bisa mengalahkan tenaga Seijuurou yang lebih tua darinya.

"Coba jelaskan, apa maksud semua ini?" Seijuurou melepaskan cekikannya begitu wajah Tetsuya mulai menghitam dan melemparkan keempat surat itu pada Tetsuya yang terduduk di lantai dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, "perbuatan konyol apalagi ini? Apa yang ada dikepalamu?"

Tetsuya melirik Seijuurou, hanya lirikan biasa dengan mata yang sayu, bukan lirikan yang penuh kebencian. Seijuurou terdiam sesaat begitu dilirik Tetsuya, anak itu sama sekali tidak membencinya walaupun seijuurou hampir saja membunuhnya.

Tetsuya memungut keempat surat itu dan mendekapnya di dada, "Surat-surat ini…" bisiknya, "…untuk mama."

Mata Seijuurou terasa pedih mendengar jawaban Tetsuya, rasa bersalah itu kembali hinggap di dadanya, tapi dia mencoba mengendalikan emosi dan kembali bertanya, "Tapi kenapa kamu memposkan begitu banyak surat-surat, pada waktu yg sama?"

Tetsuya menunduk, tak berani menatap Seijuurou, dan menjawab pelan, "Aku telah menulis surat buat mama sejak aku bisa menulis, tapi setiap kali aku mau menjangkau kotak pos itu, terlalu tinggi bagiku, sehingga aku tidak dapat memposkan surat-suratku. Tapi baru-baru ini, ketika aku kembali ke kotak pos, aku bisa mencapai kotak itu dan aku mengirimkannya sekaligus"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan ini, Seijuurou kehilangan kata-kata, dia bingung, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, dan apa yang harus dia katakan.

Seijuurou mengelus kepala Tetsuya lembut dan mengangkat dagu putranya, "Tetsuya," panggilnya, "Mama sudah berada di surga. Jadi untuk selanjutnya, kalau kau mau menuliskan sesuatu untuk mama, kau tak perlu ke kantor pos, cukup dengan membakar surat tersebut maka suratnya akan sampai kepada mama."

Tetsuya tersenyum lega mendengar penuturan itu, "Aku pikir pak pos bisa mengantarkannya ke surga."

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil dan mengelus pipinya, "Tak perlu, pak pos tak bisa kesana. Tempat itu sangat suci, hanya orang baik seperti mamamu yang bisa pergi kesana."

"Apa Tetsuya bisa pergi ke surga, papa?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Tentu saja bisa, Tetsuya kan anak baik." Jawab Seijuurou.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil, kedua tangan mungilnya merangkul leher sang ayah, "Aku sayang papa."

"Papa juga," Seijuurou memeluk tubuh mungil itu, "Sekarang, kau tidur siang, oke?"

"Tapi aku mau membakar surat-surat ini untuk mama." Tetsuya menatap ayahnya sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Papa akan membakarnya atas namamu, oke?" Tawar Seijuurou.

Tetsuya menggigit bibirnya, berpikir keras, dan akhirnya tersenyum, "Oke."

Dengan jawaban itu, Tetsuya melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari ke kamar, tentu saja setelah melepaskan surat yang sedari tadi didekapnya dan mengecup pipi Seijuurou sekilas. Seijuurou mengambil surat-surat itu dan menatapnya.

Dia penasaran, benar-benar penasaran dengan isi surat-surat itu. Apa yang diceritakan Tetsuya pada ibunya di surat-surat itu? Apakah Tetsuya memberitahu Satsuki tentang perbuatannya selama ini? Seijuurou berjalan keluar rumah, tepat di bawah jendela kamar Tetsuya di lantai dua. Dia menengadah, dia tidak melihat Tetsuya di ruangan itu. Kalah oleh rasa penasarannya, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk membaca surat-surat itu sebelum mereka berubah menjadi abu.

Setiap surat itu ada tanggalnya. Dan tanggal yang tertera di surat pertama, dia ingat jelas, adalah hari dimana Tetsuya memberitahunya kalau dia ingin belajar menulis. Isi surat itu sangat sederhana, hanya terdapat tiga kata yang tertulis dengan tulisan cakar ayam ala anak TK yang baru belajar menulis.

* * *

_'Aku sayang mama.'_

* * *

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, surat itu kembali dimasukkan ke dalam amplop, tangannya beralih ke surat kedua, ditulis dua bulan setelah surat pertama, tulisannya sudah mulai rapi dan mudah dibaca.

* * *

_'Mama, apa kabar? Masih ingat sama Tetsuya?'_

* * *

Surat ketiga ditulis pada hari ketika Tetsuya membolos. Isi surat itu benar-benar membuat Seijuurou terdiam,

* * *

_'Mama sayang, aku merindukanmu. Hari ini, ada sebuah acara 'Pertunjukan Bakat' di sekolah, dan mengundang semua ibu untuk hadir di pertunjukan tersebut. Tapi mama tidak ada, jadi aku tidak ingin menghadirinya juga. Aku tidak memberitahu papa tentang hal ini karena aku takut papa akan mulai menangis dan merindukanmu lagi. Saat itu untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan, aku duduk di depan komputer dan mulai bermain game di salah satu toko. Papa keliling-keliling mencariku, setelah menemukanku papa marah, dan aku hanya bisa diam, papa memukul aku, tetapi aku tidak menceritakan alasan yang sebenarnya.'_

* * *

Yang membuatnya terdiam bukanlah format suratnya, menulis surat dalam satu paragraf masih normal untuk anak kelas 1 SD yang belum tau cara menulis surat, namun alasan sebenarnya mengapa Tetsuya membolos hari itulah yang membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata.

Air mata menggenangi kedua iris rubinya. Seijuurou mengambil surat keempat, ditulis lima bulan sebelumnya.

* * *

_'Mama, setiap hari aku melihat papa merindukanmu, setiap kali papa teringat padamu, papa begitu sedih, dia akan bersembunyi dan menangis di kamarnya. Kami berdua sangat merindukanmu. Ini terlalu berat untuk kami berdua. Tapi mama, aku mulai melupakan wajahmu. Bisakah mama muncul dalam mimpiku sehingga aku dapat melihat wajah mama dan mengingat mama? Ogiwara-kun bilang kalau kau tertidur dengan foto orang yang kamu rindukan, maka kamu akan melihat orang tersebut dalam mimpimu. Tapi mama, mengapa engkau tak pernah muncul?'_

* * *

Setelah membaca surat itu, air mata Seijuurou mengalir. Dia merasa gagal menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Tetsuya, dia tak bisa menggantikan kesenjangan yang tak dapat digantikan semenjak ditinggalkan oleh Satsuki. Seijuurou berlari ke kamar Tetsuya, membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu, membuat anak itu terkejut, surat yang baru saja ditulisnya terjatuh ke kaki Seijuurou.

"Papa?"

Seijuurou memungut surat itu dan membacanya, Tetsuya hanya bisa diam dan menggigit bibirnya, siap menerima reaksi sang ayah setelah Seijuurou selesai membaca suratnya.

* * *

_'Mama, sudah lima tahun mama di surga, bagaimana rasanya? Apa mama masih mengingatku? Aku kangen mama. Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah hadir ke dalam mimpiku, sekarang aku sudah mengingat wajahmu. Semalam aku bermimpi, aku, papa dan mama pergi bersama-sama ke suatu tempat yang indah. Disana ada banyak jenis bunga, dan semuanya sedang mekar. Aku masih mengingat harumnya. Dalam mimpiku, aku melihat kalian berdua tertawa dan tersenyum lembut padaku. Mama dan papa bermain denganku di taman itu. Mama, apa itu yang namanya surga? Pasti menyenangkan ya disana, pantas saja mama betah._

_Oh iya, tadi papa marah padaku karena mengirimkan surat untukmu lewat pos, aku mengirim empat surat, tapi tukang posnya marah. Papa yang kena akibatnya, makanya papa marah padaku, tapi aku tau, maksud papa baik, dan tadi papa juga sudah memberitahuku, kalau aku bisa mengirim surat-surat ini pada mama dengan cara membakarnya. surat ini juga akan kubakar, dan mama tak perlu membalasnya, cukup mampir ke dalam mimpiku, oke?_

_Mama, aku sangat merindukan mama, aku sangat merindukan senyum yang selalu kulihat waktu aku kecil. Mama, kalau aku meminta kepada Tuhan untuk mengizinkanmu kembali ke sini, apa beliau kan mengabulkannya? Bisakah mama membawaku dan papa menemui Tuhan? Kalau permintaanku tidak bisa dipenuhi, bisakah kau membawaku dan papa ke surga? Kami sangat merindukanmu.'_

* * *

Tangis Seijuurou pecah, direngkuhnya tubuh mungil yang duduk diatas tempat tidur itu, Tetsuya terkejut, dia tak membayangkan reaksi ini.

"Maafkan papa, Tetsuya," Isak Seijuurou, "Papa gagal menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu, papa tak pernah mendengar alasan perbuatanmu seperti mama, papa selalu memukulmu atas usahamu untuk tidak melukai papa, papa minta maaf."

Tangan Tetsuya yang memegang amplop bergetar, "Papa membaca suratku ya?"

Seijuurou mengangguk, "Maaf Tetsuya, papa benar-benar ingin tau apa kau menceritakan semua perbuatan papa dalam suratmu. Tapi papa tak berniat mengubahnya, papa juga mau mamamu mendengar semuanya,"

"Papa ngga salah kok," Tetsuya menyandarkan kepala ke dada Seijuurou, "Papa berhak membuka surat itu. Suratku bukan kotak pandora, papa. Siapapun boleh membukanya, aku hanya takut papa marah setelah membacanya. Aku takut papa takkan mengizinkanku menulis surat untuk mama lagi."

"Tidak mungkin papa melarangmu," Pelukan itu semakin erat, "Kau merindukan mamamu, kan?"

Tetsuya menangis sesegukan, "Aku merindukan mama…sangat…"

"Papa juga," Bisik Seijuurou, "Papa juga ingin menulis surat untuk mama, Tetsuya temani papa ya, setelah itu kita bakar surat-suratnya bersama. Besok, papa akan mengajakmu ke makam mama, mau?"

"Un." Jawab Tetsuya, dihapusnya air mata yang membasahi pipi sang ayah, "Papa jangan menangis, aku tak pernah merasa papa gagal, papa adalah ayah terbaik yang Tetsuya punya. Papa telah membesarkanku selama lima tahun sendirian, tidak meneluh atau membuangku. Furihata-kun saja dibuang ayahnya 2 bulan setelah ibunya menginggal. Ini bukti kalau papa tidak gagal."

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya."

"Sama-sama, papa, aku sayang papa."

"Papa juga."

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Walaupun eksistensi seorang ibu tak bisa dihapuskan begitu saja dalam benak seorang anak, keberadaan seorang ayah yang selalu menyayanginya sudah cukup bagi sang anak. Mungkin ibu tidak benar-benar hilang dalam memorinya, namun rasa sakit karena kehilangan itu bisa terhapus karena eksistensi seorang ayah._

_._

_._

_._

_Father is the first friends for their son, and the first love for their daughter. _

_(Ayah adalah sahabat pertama bagi putranya dan cinta pertama bagi putrinya.)_

_._

_._

_._

**End**

* * *

Ehem, oke, fic ini awalnya hanya sebuah ide yang nyantol di kepala Fei dari kemarin. Fei ngga niat buat ikut sertakan dalam challenge ini (niatnya dipostkan di lain waktu soalnya ga keburu), tapi kemaren malam ada teman Fei yang suruh fei publish cerita ini, soalnya dia penasaran dengan plot yang Fei ceritakan, jadi, ya, sekalian aja :3 /kok curcol?

Dan karena ide mendadak muncul, Fei ngetiknya juga kebut, dari kemarin malam Fei ngetik dengan kecepatan Mach 20 sampai ngezone /ini bohong sih.

Terima kasih buat semua readers dan silent readers yang sudah membaca fanfic ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya ^^

RnR please…

* * *

**Omake.**

"Papa, kita sudah sampai?"

"Belum, sebentar lagi kita sampai,"

Bocah berambut biru itu hanya menurut kemana papanya membawanya, kedua matanya tertutup kain, sehingga dia tak bisa melihat atau berbuat apa-apa.

Langkah keduanya berhenti, pria bersurai scarlet itu melepaskan kain yang menutup mata putranya, "Kita sudah sampai, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya membuka matanya. Tepat dihadapannya, ada sebuah pohon sakura, bunga-bunganya mulai berguguran, dan dibawah pohon itu, terdapat sebuah makam.

"Inikah makam mama?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Ya." Jawab Seijuurou.

Tetsuya melangkah mendekat, sebuket bunga mawar diletakkan diatas makam itu, Tetsuya mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa.

"Mama, apa kabar? Ini Tetsuya." Sapanya, "Mama, surat yang kemarin kubakar bersama papa sudah sampai belum?"

Angin berhembus lembut, menerbangkan setiap helai rambut biru itu, "Mama, jangan marah sama papa ya, papa memukulku untuk mendisiplinkan aku. Papa bukan memukulku untuk kesenangan. Jangan marah, ya."

Seijuurou berlutut di samping Tetsuya, "Satsuki, bagaimana kabarmu disana, kau pasti bahagia, kan?" senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya, tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Tetsuya, "Lihatlah, Tetsuya kecil kita sekarang sudah besar. Terima kasih karena selalu mendoakan kami dari atas sana. Aku mencintaimu, Satsuki, selalu."

"Mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, tapi mama harus tau, mama selalu ada di hatiku, tak ada siapapun yang bisa menghapus mama dari hatiku, bahkan papa yang selalu benar sekalipun." Tetsuya memeluk makam itu, "Mama tak perlu khawatir, aku punya papa yang menyayangiku. Mama tunggu saja disana, suatu hari nanti, aku dan papa akan menyusulmu kesana."

Seijuurou tersenyum. Dielusnya kepala Tetsuya dengan lembut, "Sudah mau pulang?"

"Un." Jawab Tetsuya, tangannya menggenggam tangan Seijuurou yang terulur kepadanya,

"Papa,"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap Tetsuya.

"Sama-sama." Balas Seijuurou, dan keduanya berjalan menuruni bukit. Tetsuya menoleh ke belakang, kearah makam.

"Selamat tinggal, mama, aku sayang mama."

Diatas langit, seorang wanita bersurai pink tersenyum lembut kepada mereka, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik awan.


End file.
